Su Maestro
by Brain Gamer
Summary: La peor noche de Taliyah apenas acababa de comenzar... (one-shot)


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games._**

* * *

 _ **Su Maestro**_

 _ **.**_

La tenue luz de la fogata en su rostro iluminaba mágicamente sus mejillas sonrojadas; agradecía la tibia brisa que intentaba disminuir la temperatura de su cabeza causada por tanto nerviosismo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que tener un cadáver vivo, encima de ella, fuera a pesar tanto, ni tampoco imagino lo incomodo que era para respirar y sumado a esto jamás logro comprender por qué demonios se sonrojaba cada vez que sentía el respirar de Yasuo tan cerca de su cuello.

¿Cómo rayos había terminado en tan penosa situación?

 **Horas atrás.**

 _\- De nuevo._

 _\- ¡Ahhh!_

 _\- Mal, otra vez._

 _\- ¡Hiyaaa!_

 _\- No pierdas tu concentración._

 _\- ¡Hago todo lo que puedo!_

 _\- No es suficiente. Hazlo de nuevo, y esta vez no hierres el objetivo._

 _\- Por si no lo has notado maestro, tengo vendado los ojos._

 _\- Tus ojos no son los únicos capaces de percibir tu entorno._

 _\- Ayudaría si me permitiera quitármelo… - refunfuño molesta la tejedora – sabelotodo, cabello perfecto._

 _\- Puedo escucharte desde aquí._

 _\- …_

 _\- Si estuvieras más concentrada sentirías todo lo que pasa alrededor de ti._

 _Desde su distancia Taliyah escucho como su maestro caía pesadamente sobre el pasto, abría su calabaza y bebía su contenido, interrumpiéndose para hablar._

 _\- …Una vez conocí a un tipo que podía escuchar todo a una distancia de casi diez metros._

 _\- Pero seguramente no tenía tapados los ojos maes-_

 _\- Él, era ciego…_

 _Taliyah, inflo las mejillas con un poco de molestia, nunca le gusto que la comparasen con nada ni con nadie._

 _\- No tengo oídos tan finos._

 _\- No quiero que escuches, quiero que sientas._

 _\- ¿Cómo debería sentir lo que pasa alrededor de mi entonces?_

 _\- Si te lo dijera no aprenderías nada._

 _Tenía razón, las mejores lecciones eran las que se experimentaban por cuenta propia, ya sea error o fracaso esas enseñanzas quedarían de por vida._

 _De todos modos. ¿Cómo una muchacha de su edad casi sin entrenamiento podía sentir el…?_

 _\- Te voy a dar una pista. Controlas la piedra._

 _\- Eso ya lo sé maestro – gruño aún más molesta. ¿Por qué Yasuo se empeñaba en repetir lo obvio?_

 _\- No muestres impaciencia, el_ _ **viento**_ _que te rodea me dice todo de ti – dijo Yasuo enfatizando su elemento._

 _La tejedora se sereno un poco, su mente capto la palabra pero el rompecabezas no estaba completado. Aun así, el mencionar del viento elevo su curiosidad, no pudiendo contenerla pregunto._

 _\- ¿Cómo era tu maestro?_

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos._

 _\- Para enseñarle a alguien que controla un elemento… jeje debió ser un experto – Yasuo no dijo nada, pero ella sintió como el viento se detenía un instante y luego volvía a fluir – lo… lo siento, no debí preguntar._

 _Taliyah cerró sus labios, levanto la roca más cercana con sus habilidades y la arrojo hacia donde creía que estaría el jarrón de arcilla fallando nuevamente._

 _\- Jajaja – rio claramente nostálgico – el malnacido era un completo sabio de las artes marciales._

 _Sorprendida Taliyah levanto la venda de sus ojos fijando su vista hacia donde estaba Yasuo, él únicamente observaba el cielo._

 _\- Siempre estaba quejándose por mi indisciplina y por la falta de interés… Un día hasta llego a llamarme cabezota._

 _\- ¿Controlaba algún elemento?_

 _\- Ninguno, pero estaba obsesionado con el agua. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo una vez?_

" _Vacía tu mente, no tengas forma, como el agua; cuando pones el agua en una taza, ésta se vuelve la taza, cuando colocas el agua en un jarrón, ésta se vuelve el jarrón; el agua puede fluir, chocar, desgastar… sé cómo el agua"_

 _Yasuo exagero la metáfora moviendo las manos de un lado a otro._

 _\- ¿… lo volvió a ver alguna vez maestro?_

 _\- Fue... a la segunda persona que enviaron a por mi cabeza._

 _\- L-lo siento mucho..._

 _\- Hubieron ocasiones en que quise ser como él; pero a veces el honor nos ciega, él creyó las mentiras que dijeron acerca de mí y no tuve elección. –suspiró cansado, como si recordar le causara dolor; sonando con su típico tono de voz termino una frase._

 _\- Lanza una roca más, y que sea la última del día porque ya estoy aburrido de ver como fallas._

 _Taliyah obedeció la orden sin rechistar. Sonrió levemente mientras se ponía la venda en los ojos, ella le había contado mucho acerca de su vida y su larga travesía de aprendizaje, pero eran casi nulas las ocasiones en las que él era tan sincero al narrar algo de si mismo. Agradeció que al menos por un instante no se sintió como maestro, sino como un estudiante más, comparable a ella._

 _Ya preparada, se dispuso a lanzar la roca que había levantado con sus habilidades, pero fue interrumpida por el espadachín._

 _\- Gorrión… sé la piedra._

 _La tejedora se sonrojo a más no poder y agradeció el vendaje que tenía en el rostro que intentaba tapar el carmesí de sus mejillas. El hecho de que alguien – que podría considerarse un desconocido – usara tal sobrenombre con ella la llenaba de vergüenza. Además ¿Dónde había visto su maestro su similitud con esa ave?_

 _Dejo todos esos pensamientos de lado e intento concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba._

 _Sé Agua…_

 _Sé Viento…_

 _Sé Tierra…_

 _Sé la piedra…_

 _Sé la piedra…_

 _¿Qué demonios significaba ser la…?_

 _Y por fin lo entendió._

 _Con renovada confianza agacho su cuerpo hasta sentir entre sus dedos la roca sobre la que se apoyaba, removió sus manos entre ella suavemente, sintiendo su textura, su composición, su peso, sus hilos, su tejido…_

 _La roca le hablaba, podía apreciar donde crecía pasto, en que preciso lugar se arraigaban las raíces de los árboles que les rodeaban, en que parte se encontraba el tronco que tenía encima el jarrón de arcilla…_

 _Rápidamente lanzo la pequeña piedra que aún permanecía levitando a su lado directamente donde sintió que su objetivo estaba._

 _Y al escuchar el jarrón romperse supo que sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos._

 _No aguanto la emoción, se quitó la venda incrédula y empezó a saltar contenta entre gritos, para terminar bailando la peculiar danza de su pueblo. Si la tejedora se preguntó por qué el espadachín la comparaba con un gorrión, posiblemente ahora si encontraría valida la respuesta._

 _\- ¡Lo logre! ¡Por fin lo logré! ¡Lo vio maestro lo hice!_

 _Con una sonrisa orgullosa por los logros de su aprendiz Yasuo correspondió a la alegría de Taliyah mientras, de manera escondida y disimulada envainaba de nuevo su espada…_

 _Con el anaranjado atardecer, el cantar de las aves y el sudor en la frente, ese arduo día de entrenamiento había terminado._

* * *

 _Podría decirse que las tabernas jonianas eran precisamente las más ideales para festejar el cumpleaños de un obeso fabricante de cerveza. Pareciera que el mismo arquitecto había diseñado todas las de la isla; grandes mesas centrales y otras apoyadas en los costados de los muros, sillas enormes donde posarse y descansar construidas especialmente para relajar el cuerpo de los viajeros y también, barras delicadamente elaboradas para pasar los vasos de bebida lo más rápido posible. Aunque la explicación más fiable podía ser que el dueño y festejado del lugar la haya construido más para sí mismo que para sus clientes._

 _Por tal cantidad de gente pareciera que medio pueblo estuviera metido ahí, algunos gritando, bebiendo, o inventando alguna épica hazaña que hicieron en la guerra contra Noxus. La distracción del tabernero intentando impresionar a una alta señorita de cabello azabache, mermo la paciencia de Taliyah, por eso fue que ella misma se metió dentro de la barra y lleno los tres vasos de cerveza ella misma, y, haciendo gala de sus hábiles manos de artesana aparto un vaso de leche de cabra solo para ella._

 _\- Maestro no le parece que un mejor escondite sería un lugar menos… ¿ruidoso? – dijo ella acomodándose en la silla._

 _\- Éste está bien – dijo en tono de reproche Yasuo – ahora dame esas bebidas._

 _\- ¡¿En serio se va a tomar todas usted solo?!_

 _\- Subestimas mi aguante. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres acompañarme con una?_

 _\- N-no gracias, las bebidas alcohólicas matan el cuerpo y poco a poco también la mente._

 _\- He bebido desde que tome la espada de madera en mi primer entrenamiento. Y hasta ahora nada me ha pasado._

 _\- ¡¿En tu primer entre-?! ¡Por la Gran Tejedora! ¡¿Que rayos estaba pensando?!_

 _\- Nada, solo que fue un día duro para mi…_

 _\- Ni siquiera quiero preguntar cuántos años tenías en ese entonces…_

 _\- Jeje. El pequeño gorrión tiene curiosidad por mi pasado._

 _\- …_

 _\- No debes preocuparte, en esa época tenia dieciséis._

 _Taliyah guardo para sí misma la información de su propia edad, con los años que tenía nunca en su vida había tomado un jarrón de cerveza, ni tampoco caído presa de la llamada "resaca". Lo más cerca que pudo haber estado de palpar dicha sensación fue cuando un mayor noxiano le había obligado a beber; tomo un primer sorbo aguantando el contenido en su boca, para cuando se había ido el soldado, expulso en contenido totalmente asqueada._

 _Hubieron muchas otras experiencias a lo largo de su travesía; como haber dormido con una familia de poros para resguardarse de la nieve, el robo de lo que creyó una manta para cubrirse del frio que resulto ser ropa interior de alguien bastante… grande, y también su peculiar encuentro con él._

 _Para cuando lo miro de nuevo, él ya se había bebido dos de las tres tazas y aun no mostraba signos de perder la cordura,_

 _\- Quiero tres más…_

 _._

 _Los "quiero tres más" se repitió una vez más, luego otra más y otra y otra, acumulando la enorme cantidad de doce vasos de cerveza bebidas por el espadachín. Por las insistencias finalmente escuchadas por parte de la tejedora de piedra, ambos decidieron salir del lugar, aunque el tambaleante cuerpo de Yasuo estaba retrasando mucho su lentísimo escape._

 _Lastimosamente para Taliyah el imperdonable del viento fue atrapado por los enormes brazos de un hombre que lucía una gran y poblada barba negra – supongo que para compensar su falta de cabello – quien lo había "reconocido" llamándolo por el extraño nombre de Hiroshi._

 _Fue en ese momento en que Taliyah lo comprendió todo… Yasuo había demostrado una habilidad para el cálculo sorprendente al entrar a un lugar donde seria confundido con un familiar y donde ¿Qué iba a pasar? Oh si ¡Le invitarían toda la bebida que pudiera tomar gratis!_

 _Fueron las horas más largas y aburridas en la vida de la joven shurimana, bueno, no tan aburridas, porque luego de algunas otras copas más que se había servido su maestro, logro ver una de las cosas más graciosas que lograría mantener para siempre en sus recuerdos. Yasuo estaba bailando… y ahí no terminaba todo, lo hacía con su supuesto primo perdido, el gran oso barbudo llamado Kyotaru._

 _Desde que se había despedido de su familia y tribu jamás recordó haberse reído tanto, su humor mejoro aún más cuando todos los presentes decidieron salir fuera a lanzar los fuegos artificiales que habían estado guardando celosamente para el Festival del Fuego._

 _Fue una maravilla colorida la que se estampo en el cielo estrellado fuera de la taberna esa noche, con la fogata muy cerca de los escalones no falto el descuidado que se tropezó más de una vez quemándose los pies; la tejedora disfruto el aire nocturno, el espectáculo de luces y la serenidad y compañerismo que transmitían todos los juerguistas._

 _Claro, todo estuvo bien hasta que a uno de los presentes se le ocurrió la brillante idea de prender los proyectiles y petardos muy cerca del fuego, lo cual ocasiono que ese pequeño cartucho fuera lanzado dentro de la taberna con resultados caóticamente terribles; fue con esa pequeña chispa que el lugar empezó a tomar un color bastante vivido por las llamas de fuego que se propagaban por doquier._

 _La otra mitad del pueblo había llegado a intentar apagar el incendio, en segundos también arribaría una gran cantidad de guardias jonios que no tardarían en reconocer el buscado rostro de Yasuo, que para el colmo de Taliyah y por más ruegos que daba no deseaba alejarse de su primo perdido._

 _\- ¡Por la Gran Tejedora! ¡Maestro ya vámonos, nos atraparán!_

 _\- ¡Mi querido primo no se ira a ninguna parte! – reclamó Kyotaru abrazando a Yasuo como si fuera un niño pequeño tomando a un oso de peluche._

 _\- ¡Mi familia me necesita niña! ¡Vuelve a tu casa a recolectar rocas!_

 _La paciencia de Taliyah mermaba poco a poco, en cambio su ira se elevaba tal y como las llamas dentro del establecimiento._

 _\- Ultima oportunidad, Yasuo ¡Vámonos ya!_

 _\- ¡No!_

 _\- ¡Te lo advertí! – esta vez no fue necesaria la concentración que usaba para apuntar ya que fue su furia la que hizo el trabajo de hacer llegar esas rocas directamente en las frentes de ambos noqueándolos por completo._

 _Ya libre del abrazo, Taliyah fue libre de arrastrar a su maestro fuera del lugar, aunque en su desesperación de salir del área, del único lugar de donde pudo tomarlo fue de una pierna._

 _Cubiertos por los la espesura de los árboles la tejedora de piedra dejo salir un sonoro suspiro luego de tanto esfuerzo cayendo de rodillas con Yasuo tendido en el suelo a su espalda._

 _\- Definitivamente tu maestro tenía razón… eres un cabezota._

 _Desde su distancia – que no era mucha – Taliyah todavía podía escuchar los bramidos y esfuerzos que hacia la gente que intentaba apagar el fuego; al darse vuelta para ver por última vez el lugar se dio cuenta de que el espadachín había desaparecido del lugar donde se supone, debía estar desmayado._

 _Muy asustada se levantó y corrió a donde creyó había ido, por fortuna lo encontró algunos pasos más adelante, caminando cual sonámbulo directamente sobre la senda que se dirigía hacia la taberna._

 _\- Mi familia me necesita… – decía a la vez que desenvainaba su espada – puedo apagar el fuego…_

 _Con un ágil movimiento, Yasuo hizo un corte en el aire generando una fuerte corriente de viento que se esparció a lo largo del camino y fue sentido por todos los locales. Esa brisa no era natural y capto mucho la atención de los guardias y soldados presentes, quienes impulsados por su deber conocían de sobra a uno de los hombres más buscados de Jonia. Un controlador del viento._

 _Dispuesto a realizar otro corte, el espadachín levanto su espada pero fue derribado y noqueado un segundo antes por su estudiante. Desde su distancia Taliyah ya podía escuchar aproximarse un pequeño contingente de soldados debido al sonoro cascabel de sus cascos y malla de combate._

 _Presa del pánico uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar a Yasuo y acomodarse bajo su brazo. Cargo con él entre la espesura del bosque sin detenimiento y sin prestar atención a donde iba, lo único que pensaba era en huir._

 _¿Por qué huir? La respuesta era simple, aun no estaba preparada; apenas si podía levantar y lanzar rocas hacia objetivos estáticos, no sería lo mismo con varios contrincantes al mismo tiempo, y no contendría sus habilidades si veía a alguien apuntándole con un arma. Algo podría salir mal, entraría en descontrol y aplastaría todo el lugar, comprimiría a todos, los soldados, a Yasuo o quien sabe tal vez incluso a ella misma. No… aún no estaba preparada…_

 _Había corrido tanto que apenas tenía aliento para sostener a ambos, el retumbe de la cota de malla continuaba en su cabeza y pareciera que continuaba siguiéndoles. Aun con él en hombros Taliyah se dio el modo de dar la vuelta para observar a sus perseguidores, la fortuna le sonrió esa noche pues las antorchas que portaban apenas se alcanzaban a ver a una gran distancia._

 _\- Creo que lo logramos – susurro suavemente mientras reducía su velocidad._

 _Lastimosamente su buena fortuna le duro poco, ya que en el momento de voltear para continuar su huida, una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol la hizo tropezar dejando a su maestro caer pesadamente en la hierba._

 _Desde ese momento todo empezó a ir mal. La inercia del golpe lo hizo rodar con fuerza en la bajante en que se encontraba, el mango de su espada se trabo en una de las largas mangas de la túnica de Taliyah, fue por eso que ambos empezaron a rodar sin parar por esa cuesta abajo que daba directamente a un despeñadero de rocas directo al océano._

 _Gracias a una especie de regalo divino, la tejedora tuvo la suerte de chocar con un árbol que evito que continuara cayendo; se recuperó del golpe en su pecho, agradeció al tronco salvador dándole una palmada doble._

 _Se maldijo a si misma por no observar ni poner atención a su ruta de escape para después, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba levantarse y buscar a su maestro con la vista. La luz nocturna y el sonido del mar la confundió por un instante, observo cuidadosamente donde pudo haber caído y rezaba porque también hubiera chocado contra un árbol. Al fin logro percibir un color azul sobresaliente, se acercó con cuidado y pudo comprobar que su maestro había corrido la suerte de quedar atrapado por un arbusto con gruesas ramas, las cuales se notaban… eran demasiado filosas._

 _Con el miedo de tropezar y caer al abismo, Taliyah se aferró con férreos puños a las plantas y raíces bajando poco a poco a donde estaba el espadachín, claro, todo esto sin pensar en cómo diantres haría para sacarlo de ahí._

 _Su suerte empeoro para variar._

 _Cuando ya lo tenía sujeto de la túnica – si se le podía decir así – la joven shurimana se sintió segura de jalarlo hacia arriba, pero lastimosamente para ella una rama en quien confió con su vida la traiciono cual noxiano, rompiéndose en el acto. Taliyah mantuvo su agarre confiando su alma esta vez a las ramas donde se apoyaba Yasuo, que tampoco estaban de humor para aguantar más peso. Por eso, involuntariamente lo jalo con ella rondando y cayendo hacia su perdición…_

 _Taliyah pensó que era el fin, pero la cabezota de Yasuo tenía guardados unos trucos más._

 _Cual vaivén sobrenatural, la madre naturaleza les dio una oportunidad más para vivir._

 _Cuando el camino de tierra se acabó, Taliyah milagrosamente pudo sujetarse de la mano su maestro, los dedos de acero le causaron dolor al tomarlos pero no fue comparado con el miedo que recorrió su cuerpo un segundo después. La tejedora sintió como su cuerpo flotaba, el sonido de las olas chocando en los acantilados cargo su cuerpo de pavor, siendo la única barrera entre la caída libre y su muerte el agarre de sus manos con la de su maestro. Desde su difícil posición vio como la enorme melena suelta del espadachín se había envuelto de manera tan fuerte de un arbusto que hasta se podía sentir el dolor tan solo mirar. Lastimosamente éste no parecía contento de ayudar a ambos fugitivos._

 _\- ¡N-no! No por favor… n-no me sueltes… - imploro a la pequeña rama que cedía poco a poco – Ah… a-ayúdame un poco ¿Si?_

 _Sus plegarias fueron vanas pues poco a poco las hojas y ramas iban rompiéndose una a una. Frustrada a más no poder apoyo su cabeza en la roca que tenía en frente una vez, la segunda lo hizo más fuerte, y la tercera la hizo mucho más fuerte para maldecir su suerte; pero fue con este golpe con que algo que nunca se le ocurrió que pasaría pasó._

 _Un pequeño pedazo de roca de forma rectangular sobresalía cual escalón muy cerca de donde estaba. ¡¿Era que hasta ese momento no se le ocurrió usas sus habilidades para salir de tal dilema?!_

 _Agito su cabeza intentando disipar la culpa, luego, y con mucho cuidado bajo su mano derecha haciendo contacto con la roca, podía sentir como la presión, el frio y el miedo se combinaban. Se concentró aún más dejando bastante escondida su desesperación; gracias al entrenamiento de esa tarde pudo localizar donde se encontraba Yasuo. Bajo su cabeza intento hacer brotar un nuevo escalón, lo hizo, pero no bajo la cabeza sino más bien en el rostro apoyado al pasto dándole un golpe que dolería el día de mañana._

 _\- Ups -_

 _Lo hizo de nuevo yi esta vez sin fallar; el peso de ambos se redujo lo que le dio tiempo a Taliyah de elaborar nuevas gradas bajo sus pies. Subió con cuidado del acantilado repitiendo el proceso de_ _ **jalar**_ _,_ _ **crear escalón**_ _,_ _ **acomodar**_ _, y_ _ **jalar**_ _hasta llegar a la cima._

 _Con todo el peso de su cuerpo, la tejedora de piedra se dejó caer al pasto totalmente agotada. Se había librado de la muerte una vez más, y esta vez era gracias al "señor cabello perfecto"._

 _._

 _\- Cuando despiertes te espera un gran regaño maestro. Oh si… un gran regaño._

 _Taliyah replicaba varias frases de molestia a su durmiente escucha, había amarrado sus pies y ahora tiraba de él con nada de delicadeza. Ya no tenía sentido de la hora… ni de su rumbo. Lo que si sabía es que toparían con un poblado en algún momento de seguir el sendero._

 _\- Todo habría sido más fácil si estuvieras despierto. ¡Pero no! Tenías que beberte todos esos vasos para quedarte dormido, dejando a tu pobre estudiante cargar con ochentaisiete kilos de peso muerto._

 _No dejaba de quejarse por la carga que traía detrás de ella, pero de todas maneras estaba logrando avanzar. Llego a un punto en que su durmiente acompañante impidió que avanzara, Taliyah por poco cae detrás por el impulso que el que jalo y reboto. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que el cabello que la había salvado antes, esta vez se negaba a ayudarla, ya que se encontraba enganchada entre la unión de dos piedras del empedrado del puente que cruzaban._

 _\- Ushh ¡esto no puede ser! – grito al acercarse y ponerse de rodillas a su lado – ¡Podrías al menos intentar apoyarme un poc-! ¡Auch!_

 _Al intentar tomarlo de los hombros, la tejedora pudo sentir la venganza de una astilla proveniente de las ramas filosas de donde había caído su maestro._

 _\- Estas a un grano de arena así de pequeño para acabar con mi paciencia…_

 _Aunque tiro con mucha de la fuerza que aun tenia, Taliyah no pudo sacarlo de entre esas rocas, se acercó un poco a él, verificando que efectivamente el cabello estaba bastante enganchado; así que opto por una solución final que le divertiría mucho._

 _\- Bien… si así lo quieres… – dijo sacando de su mochila una pequeña navaja que utilizaba él para afeitarse – voy a disfrutar esto…_

 _Taliyah estaba dispuesta a rebanar ese cabello negro tan hermoso, se acercó hacia su rostro pero cuando estaba dispuesta a dar el corte…_

 _Podía decirse que con su "último aliento" Yasuo se salvó de un enorme corte de cabello no planificado. Las bebidas combinadas dieron como resultado un gran revoltijo de estómago, el gaseoso contenido recorrió su garganta y dio directamente en el rostro de la tejedora._

 _Taliyah podría jurar que nunca en toda su vida había sentido un aroma tan nauseabundo; no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo porque el fétido olor la había hecho tambalearse, soltar la navaja y también le dio un desmayo que duro un segundo y que la hizo desmoronarse de espaldas. Aun confundida, se alejó un par de pasos a gatas para después tomar bocanadas de aire tan desesperadamente como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse en el mar._

 _\- Cof cof – no... – cof – voy… a… olvidar… esto…_

 _Apoyo su cuerpo en el barandal de piedra blanca, intentando despejar su cabeza y también tratando de olvidar ese aroma que pareciera perseguirla. Se levantó con dificultad usando los pasamanos del puente, al terminar su labor dio un cansado suspiro, luego dio vuelta para observar a la raíz de sus problemas esa noche. Él dormía plácidamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño que nunca causo molestias a nadie. El enojo poco típico en ella salió y hablo con palabras de resignación._

 _\- Si tanto deseas quedarte aquí, que así sea – dijo mientras se levantaba e iba rumbo al sendero – Por esta noche me canse de cargar contigo._

 _Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando, desde su distancia, escucho sus ronquidos. Giró molesta dándole una mirada furiosa, se tapó los oídos y retomo su camino alejándose de él._

 _Lastimosamente la carga de remordimiento por dejarlo tirado en medio de un puente pudo con ella y la hizo regresar aun con pasos molestos._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Dije que no te cargaría y no lo voy a hacer!_

 _A este grito giró, pero luego volvió corriendo. Se negó de nuevo, y otra vez regreso. Estaba tan indecisa que no sabia que dirección tomar._

 _Confundida y frotando frustrada sus manos en su cabello mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del lugar. Intentando tal vez que el sonido del rio que cruzaba le diera alguna sugerencia de que debía hacer. Pero lastimosamente no recibió nada del rio mas que ruidos fuertes de la cascada que sonaba a lo lejos; además claro de que termino distraída por los otros sonidos del bosque donde se encontraban._

 _Las tierras de Jonia eran una belleza terrenal. Los enormes arboles lucían distintos colores en cada época del año, otros mantenían un color casi nueve meses para, entrada la primavera, sacar a relucir sus hermosos colores salmón, cual nubes rosadas. Su fauna era grandiosa; en ocasiones únicas, sus ojos habían sido testigos de observar la presencia de un tanuki, justo antes de presenciar una travesura suya; también, cuando con su maestro visitaron un templo hace un par de meses, tuvo la dicha de acariciar a un nekomata de casi 76 años de edad, aunque su dueña se sintió un poco temerosa de que la mordiese._

 _Recordó cuando pasaron por el bosque de Morishita, y como al ver su primer espíritu había saltado a los brazos de su maestro bastante temerosa. Él no la había apartado, ni tampoco parecía molesto por cargarla, ni siquiera hizo una muesca de enojo cuando ella desenvainó su espada en el momento que vio otro espíritu inofensivo acercándose a ellos._

 _Simplemente río con fuerza disfrutando ese comportamiento tan infantil por parte de ella. Ese día involuntariamente descubrió su miedo a los fantasmas._

 _Suspiro dando una sonrisa; él la había cuidado mucho desde que se conocieron y este era una de las raras ocasiones en que ella debía de cuidar de él._

 _\- Bien… te lo perdonaré todo solo por esta vez._

 _Soltó esta frase mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y tomaba la navaja dispuesta nuevamente a cortar el cabello que la saco de quicio al inicio de todo._

 _\- Yo no jugaría con cuchillos si fuera tú, pequeña._

 _La ronca voz no pertenecía a Yasuo; levanto la vista y pudo comprobar como una persona con orbes grandes en el cuello cual sacerdote, se acercaba cubriéndose entre la oscuridad de los arboles. Otras tres siluetas humanas se acomodaron a sus costados; desde su distancia, Taliyah pudo reconocer que esas delgadas sombras que llevaban en su cintura eran espadas._

 _La tejedora de piedra se cargó de miedo; tomo a su maestro de un pie e intento jalarlo en dirección contraria a su amenazante interlocutor, lastimosamente para ella del otro lado del puente cuatro hombres armados caminaban en su dirección. Estaban acorralados._

 _No pensó dos veces lo que hizo al empuñar la pequeña navaja hacia uno de ellos._

 _\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – grito intentando demostrar valentía, aunque sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban a aparentar fortaleza._

 _\- ¿Acaso importa?_

 _\- No… al parecer no…_

 _\- Así es. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías bajar el arma y quitarte la túnica? Oh si, también quítate los zapatos, la mochila y… ¿qué diablos traes en el cabello? No importa, también nos lo llevaremos. Si eres colaboradora prometemos no lastimarte y –_

 _-Yo la quiero._

 _-Yo también._

 _-Yo quiero divertirme con ella - exclamó otro sujeto del otro lado del puente._

 _\- Oh vamos chicos, habíamos acordado que no más vio… Ummmm- susurro el jefe observando a Taliyah y saboreándola de pies a cabeza – ¡ja! lo siento niña… pero por votos de la mayoría hemos acordado mantenerte con nosotros. No te molestes en quitarte nada, nosotros lo haremos por ti…_

 _Ni siquiera cuando ése león de montaña iba a devorarla sintió tanto miedo. Empuñó con aun más fuerza esa pequeña navaja,_

 _Sus ojos viraron en todas direcciones intentando encontrar alguna salida pero no hallaron nada más que el estridente sonido del agua cayendo a lo lejos y que, junto a los pausados pasos que sus asaltantes daban hacia ella no hacían más que incrementar su desesperación._

 _Dio un reojo a su mentor, él seguía desmayado y no pareciera que despertara pronto…_

 _\- "Ayuda…"_

 _Su vista se desvió a un costado de su mochila y, en un arrebato de desesperación se agacho hacia la enorme espada, la tomo con torpeza y la agito hacia el líder de la banda, lanzando en el proceso su vaina y reluciendo su filo gracias a la luz de la luna._

 _\- ¡N-no den un paso más! – amenazo_

 _\- Huy huy huy, que peligrosa…_

 _\- ¡Aléjense porque si se acercan más los rebanare como un-ah! – la flecha disparada por uno de los hombres detrás de ella dio directamente en la hoja de la espada, obligando a Taliyah a soltarla dejándola completamente desarmada._

 _Llena de pavor corrió veloz hacia donde había caído intentando tomarla de nuevo, pero al agacharse hacia el arma fue agarrada con fuerza por el cabello por las manos de uno de los bandidos._

 _\- ¡Ah! – trato de soltarse del agarre pero sin resultado; aun en su posición baja vio de reojo una pequeña daga en la cintura de su captor, y con gran rapidez trato de tomarla, pero su muñeca fue tomada por otro de los hombres que ya se habían acercado._

 _\- Intentamos ser amables contigo pequeña, pero para que lo sigamos siendo, debes de cooperar y tener buenos modales – dijo el jefe, para luego dar una fuerte bofetada a la mejilla de la indefensa muchacha – levántenla._

 _El grandulón que la tenía jalo su cabello y la forzó a levantarse, una persona desde atrás tomo su túnica y se froto en ella, degustando su textura para luego quitársela como por arte de magia._

 _\- Vaya, la chiquilla tiene buen gusto – dijo él olfateando el aroma de la tela, Taliyah lo miraba asqueada._

 _Seguidamente su captor la tomo del cuello y la aprisiono en su pecho con solo un brazo. El líder bandido se acercó a ella, quien pataleaba y forcejeaba para escapar del agarre; al verlo aproximarse intento darle una patada que esquivo, trato nuevamente pero esta vez logro atrapar su pierna derecha._

 _Sus dedos subieron como roces de un asqueroso insecto a través de sus piernas, froto sus muslos y deslizó la mano debajo de su camiseta purpura sintiendo la piel de su abdomen e intentando bajar hacia lo más íntimo de su ser, pero sin éxito alguno por el constante movimiento que daba ella. Cansado de forcejear subió deliberadamente por su cintura mientras escalaba poco a poco por su torso…_

 _\- ¡N-no! ¡Para por favor! – grito cuando pudo sentir esas sucias manos sus poco desarrollados montes._

 _El cuerpo tembloroso de Taliyah y sus fuerzas insignificantes, no eran rival para su contrincante, pero con toda su energía restante combinadas con su miedo intento dar una patada al cráneo con su pierna libre._

 _\- ¡Agh!_

 _Lo que paso en ese instante ni ella misma se lo esperaba._

 _La patada al aire que dio no golpeo a nadie, pero al parecer una piedra mediana había escuchado sus ruegos y se había lanzado a ayudarla obedeciendo sus movimientos._

 _No pensó y actuó en ese mismo instante mientras su agresor se tomaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido. Con ambas extremidades libres formulo patadas al aire y vio como el empedrado del puente en que se encontraba se deshacía al brindarle cada roca como proyectil._

 _Cada piedra alejaba mas y mas a sus agresores que retrocedían paso a paso intentando cubrirse de esa lluvia terrea. Aun así, no lograba deshacerse de su captor que la tenia firmemente agarrada._

 _Se le ocurrió una idea. Contrajo los brazos hacia atrás y luego lanzo sus brazos hacia adelante impulsando cada roca que existiera a su espalda en dirección del enorme bandido._

 _Funciono._

 _Libre del agarre tomo su garganta dando bocanadas de aire recuperando la respiración. En ese instante volcó su atención nuevamente hacia los bandidos que se recuperaban del susto y de la golpiza que recibieron de las rocas. Taliyah, bastante confiada, no espero a que se levantaran._

 _Rápidamente con movimientos de mano y ejecutando una peculiar danza mortal levitaba las rocas debajo de si y las lanzaba directamente a sus antiguos agresores, pero aun así, uno de ellos logro escabullirse y encontrar cobertura detrás de un árbol._

 _Cuando Taliyah pudo divisar el letal brillo de la punta de flecha, se agacho rápidamente al suelo._

 _\- ¡Gahh!_

 _La adrenalina de no perder la pelea se apodero de ella y con toda su fuerza rasgo la tierra; el suelo crujió y un enorme muro de tierra se elevó por sobre su cabeza bloqueando el proyectil metálico y separando a los bandidos de ella…_

 _Suspiro rendida aun apoyada en sus brazos; giro para ver a Yasuo tendido en el suelo y con escombros sobre él y justo detrás estaba también tendido e inconsciente el corpulento hombre que la había agarrado momentos antes._

 _Su seguridad no duraría mucho; los criminales encontrarían una forma de llegar a ella y vengarse. Con rapidez se levanto y tomo el pie de su maestro pero para cuando lo hizo sucedió lo peor que podía suceder._

 _El puente colapso._

 _Debido a la falta de enlozado, gran parte de sus piedras y también al repentino movimiento tectónico el pobre y lastimado arco de rocas cedió ante la gravedad tragándose a los tres habitantes en su espalda y arrojándolos ante el salvaje embate de las aguas debajo suyo._

 _Las aguas que la empujaban estaban heladas, congelaron sus pies en el instante que apenas logro salir a su superficie, dio bocanadas de aire desesperada por respirar a la vez que agitaba sus brazos en un fútil intento de sostenerse de alguna roca o rama. Una delgada raíz fue todo lo que pudo agarrar._

 _Cuando sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar un vacío en su espalda, giro con gran expectación._

 _\- ¡¿Esa es una cascada gigante?!_

 _Al volver su vista para intentar escalar vio como una figura azul acompañada de un lacio cabello negro chocaba contra ella con gran fuerza, la pobre raíz se rompió en el acto empujándola de nuevo contra la corriente._

 _Taliyah nunca odio más a los arboles ni a Yasuo como en ese momento._

 _Ya acercándose al final del recorrido lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue admirar la peculiar vista del lugar y aferrarse con toda su alma a su rama traicionera._

 _\- Va a doler…_

 _Y al cerrar los ojos sintió como su ser levitaba como una pluma al caer por el enorme precipicio…_

 _\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

 _Un pequeño kappa admiraba el anochecer estrellado. Echado sobre la hierba observaba curioso las diversas luces que le regalaba el firmamento._

 _\- Croac…_

 _Eso hasta que su paz se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos chapoteos en la laguna detrás de sí._

 _Interrogante se dio la vuelta y vio como una figura purpura totalmente empapada se arrastraba a sí misma y a otro bulto acercándose poco a poco a la orilla._

 _El ser, sintiéndose seguro de que la corriente no le arrastraría a esa distancia se desplomo en la tierra como si su misión y su destino hubieran terminado._

 _Bastante curioso, el kappa se acercó con pasos cortos y midiendo su distancia. Cuando llego hacia el ser desmayado pudo reconocer el parecido que tenía a los habitantes de una aldea lejana._

 _Tomo una ramita que tenia a su alcance y empezó a picar una y otra vez a la muchacha inconsciente…_

 _\- vete… – susurro Taliyah alzando el brazo aun en el suelo._

 _El kappa se levantó aburrido, giro y empezó a caminar hacia el lago en donde debía ser su madriguera…_

 _La tejedora de piedra bajo su mirada para ver como el cuerpo de su maestro flotaba boca arriba sin perturbaciones, su rostro continuaba mostrando una estúpida sonrisa, todo producto del alcohol que absurdamente lo seguía manteniendo dormido._

 _Se levantó con dificultad, la ropa húmeda no era pesada, pero si le hacía sentir un frio que le carcomía los huesos. Empezó a tirar de la ropa de su maestro acercándolo mas a tierra firme._

 _\- Al menos alcanzamos a escapar… – susurro abrazándose a si misma – umm me pregunto dónde estará tu…_

 _No fue muy difícil divisar un brillo cerca del lago. Camino a pasos anchos dentro del el y tomo la espada clavada en la arena, junto a ella la funda de la hoja estaba acomodada entre unas rocas con algunas hojas y rodajas de verdura._

 _\- Jeje – rio – ¡Gracias amiguito!_

 _Con el arma en sus manos Taliyah se dispuso a volver, mastico un poco el regalo y camino algo mas serena._

 _Cuando apenas dio un paso, el agua detrás de ella saltó en un súbito movimiento. Detrás de la cortina de agua un enorme ente cubierto de algas la tomo de la cintura, Taliyah esquivo por poco el agarre siendo solo tomada su camiseta purpura que se desgarro en el acto._

 _Taliyah cayó al suelo y a gatas intento huir de su atacante, pero él, con un ansia asesina se lanzo sobre ella tomando su cuello con unas enormes manos intentando ahorcarla; ella reconoció esos dedos, era el hombre que la había inmovilizado minutos antes…_

 _Desesperada por respirar trato de luchar con el férreo agarre sin resultado, sus débiles manos no podían hacer frente a tal fuerza, de modo que utilizo su última alternativa. La roca._

 _Formo un puño y lo agito en el aire, la piedra debajo de ella tomo esta forma y subió en un arco directamente hacia el rostro de su agresor noqueándolo y haciéndolo caer al agua._

 _La tejedora de piedra se libro del agarre tomando grandes bocanadas de aire; aun de rodillas trato de alejarse lo mas que pudo de su posible asesino, pero cuando menos lo pensó su brazo fue tomado de nuevo por él._

 _Completamente asustada con su brazo libre tomo una roca adyacente y la destrozo directamente en su frente dejándolo inconsciente._

 _Tiro con toda su fuerza de su brazo aprisionado rompiendo en el proceso aún más su camiseta purpura, dejando a su paso una enorme mancha roja producto del agarre._

 _Taliyah froto con dolor la herida de su brazo y su cuello, agradeciendo a su diosa protectora el haber sobrevivido a una noche tan agitada. Seguidamente se desplomo en el agua, adopto una posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Unas ligeras y casi invisibles gotas caían de sus ojos cafés…_

 _\- ¿Porque…?_

 _El silencio inundo el lugar y solo los sollozos podían escucharse._

 _Se detuvo._

 _Agito su cabeza intentando alejar cualquier signo infantil de tristeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Se levantó con un tropiezo dirigiéndose a la espada, la alzo con pesadez y volvió a donde estaba tendido Yasuo. Le arrojo la espada en el torso desnudo, lo tomo de una pierna y lo arrastro hacia donde creía que era el sur._

 _\- Me debes ropa nueva…_

 _._

 _Los sobrehumanos esfuerzos que hizo para arrastrarlo hasta el claro rodeado de árboles dieron sus frutos, ambos estaban a salvo de los oportunistas caza recompensas, guardias jonianos o amigos de lo ajeno. Taliyah lo había arrastrado sin ningún resentimiento por la graba, por el pasto rasposo y por algunas rocas para que al despertar sintiera bien lo que era quedarse dormido por el alcohol frente al único cuidado de su estudiante._

 _Ya había encendido la fogata y solo faltaban unos centímetros más para acomodarlo a una distancia correcta donde el calor no fuera ni muy poco pero si suficiente. De todos modos ella aun sentía sus huesos congelarse._

 _No teniendo más alternativa en encontrar abrigo opto por una opción final. Tomaría la túnica de su maestro._

 _Todo fue bien hasta el momento en que, problemáticamente pudo quitarle esa prenda azul._

 _Desde ese instante todo empezó a tomar un rumbo extraño._

 _Taliyah ya no sintió frio, es más, su rostro ardía en rubor._

 _Depuesto del enorme pedazo de tela, Yasuo reveló tras de sí un seductor torso bien esculpido por el combate y los años de entrenamiento siendo adornado a su vez por numerosas cicatrices que solamente elevaban su atractivo y misterio…_

 _¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?_

 _Bueno, él siempre caminaba encorvado._

 _Taliyah miraba embobada a su maestro dormir y roncar sonoramente, pero su vista nunca fue molestada por ese sonido. Quedo atrapada por un adolescente trance que le impedía virar sus ojos en otra dirección, que le incitaba a no alejar la mirada, que le provocaba tocar al menos un centímetro de él…_

 _No se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus dedos había rozado accidentalmente la bronceada piel de su maestro. Pero al momento de sentir y darse cuenta de su calor único, se alejó al instante, tan veloz como si algo esa tez tibia le hubiera quemado._

 _\- ¡¿Q-qué rayos crees que haces?! – se gritó a si misma levantándose de golpe._

 _Dio muchas vueltas alrededor de la fogata golpeándose la cabeza suavemente._

 _\- Solo un poco más…_

 _\- ¡Alto! ¡No actúes como una pervertida!_

 _\- ¿Ah si? Entonces respóndeme ¿Quién me recomendó espiar en las duchas de los soldados noxianos?_

 _\- ¡Eso fue diferente! ¡Debíamos estudiar por donde escapar!_

 _\- ¿¡Íbamos a escapar por allí!? ¡La salida estaba al norte!_

 _\- B-bueno, debíamos recolectar información del enemigo._

 _\- ¡Ya cállate!_

 _\- ¡No, tu cállate!_

 _\- ¡Ya basta! No hare nada, solo me quedare aquí sentada y ¡auch!_

 _Cuando se apoyo en la tierra sintió como unos pequeños retazos similares a vidrio le perforaban las piernas, salto por el dolor y observo con ira los restos de un jarrón de arcilla tirados en el suelo…_

 _\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_

 _Por una extraña voluntad del cosmos, Taliyah había vuelto al mismo lugar donde había iniciado todas sus tragedias._

 _Bastante enojada se dispuso a aplastar el resto superior de ese jarrón con una patada, pero noto un detalle que la detuvo._

 _Se agacho, tomo el recipiente con una mano y examino la manera en que estaba rota. En ningún punto daba indicios que fuera impactada por una roca; lo único que se notaba era como era atravesada con lo que parecía un corte de espada…_

 _\- ¡No! – grito al lanzar el enorme pedazo de arcilla muy lejos de si._

 _Colérica se puso de pie, corrió hacia donde estaba Yasuo y empezó a darle puntapiés en los muslos._

 _\- ¡Tu! ¡Maldito idiota! - ¡No! ¡Necesitas! ¡Ayudarme! Yo. Debo…_

 _Se desplomo a su lado apoyándose sobre su torso desnudo, reprimiendo a su vez un delicado llanto._

 _\- Debo hacer esto sola… – susurro mientras se abrazaba a él._

 _Taliyah sostuvo la mano de su maestro y la apoyo a su frente, bajando hacia su mejilla._

 _\- Gracias…_

 _La situación cambio; como todo en esa noche._

 _Un giro brusco por parte de Yasuo, debido tal vez a la falta de su túnica, encerró a Taliyah debajo suyo, la aprisiono y la aferro como un hombre abrazaría a una enorme almohada…_

La tenue luz de la fogata en su rostro iluminaba mágicamente sus mejillas sonrojadas; agradecía la tibia brisa que intentaba disminuir la temperatura de su cabeza causada por tanto nerviosismo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que tener un cadáver vivo, encima de ella, fuera a pesar tanto, ni tampoco imagino lo incomodo que era para respirar y sumado a esto jamás logro comprender por qué demonios se sonrojaba cada vez que sentía el respirar de Yasuo tan cerca de su cuello.

Podía sentir la piel de su maestro hacer contacto con la suya en la rasgadura de su camiseta lila que descubría buena parte de su vientre.

\- kiii ¡Levantate! – grito empujándolo con la fuerza de la tierra dejándolo boca arriba nuevamente.

Taliyah intento cubrir su cintura bajando un poco la tela que le quedaba a su prenda, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho algunos hilos romperse. Pero con una rapidez sorprendente se cubrió con la túnica azul de Yasuo.

Ella respiraba agitada, y el sonido de sus latidos bloqueaba sus oídos, agito su cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero sus pensamientos volvían a ese momento y a la vez traían recuerdos de su estancia semanal en una casa de citas piltoniana donde amables chicas la cobijaron. Ahí, involuntariamente aprendió cosas de las que ninguna pastora del desierto habría escuchado nunca.

\- ¡Basta! – grito en susurros. Pero sus instintos de curiosidad la consumían.

Para cuando giro, se dio cuenta que su mano izquierda ya estaba tendida y frotaba con cautela el torso de su mentor.

Su temblorosa mano derecha le siguió.

Sus palmas que ardían de nerviosismo combatían el frio de su piel, masajeaban tímidas los abdominales esculpidos mientras subían y bajaban.

En un repentino acto subió encima de él para continuar su labor, la excusa de querer calentar su pecho fue suficiente para hacerla actuar así. Mientras lo hacia, un instintivo sentimiento de moverse se apodero de sus caderas. De manera sutil danzaban en un vaivén intentando frotarse más a él.

El corazón casi se le salía del pecho por lo rápido que latía, se le sumaba la respiración jadeante y los extraños sonidos que intentaba bloquear desde su garganta.

Con su mano izquierda dejo de tocarlo para sentirse a si misma, la cintura descubierta que dejaba al aire su ombligo fue su objetivo. Y subía poco a poco hacia sus senos consumida por un peculiar y único deseo…

Pero todo se detuvo en un instante.

\- R… - hablo en sueños el espadachín.

\- R… - se pregunto con dificultad la tejedora de piedra.

Y en ese instante él menciono un nombre que no era suyo.

La respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón seguía en ella, pero iba bajando con el paso de los segundos, a la vez que una terrible decepción se apoderaba de ella.

Se desplomo en el desnudo pecho de su maestro completamente culpable.

\- ¿Qué intentaba hacer? – pregunto metafóricamente mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

La fantasía adolescente en la que vivió desapareció en ese mismo instante. Entre él y ella no habría nada, ella era su estudiante… Él, su maestro.

* * *

Yasuo apenas podia abrir los ojos, despertó con dificultad mientras se frotaba la cabeza dolorida y miraba a su alrededor. Su cuello le dolía, al igual que su espalda y extrañamente también su pierna izquierda.

Ni siquiera recordaba como llego ahí, pero en sus recuerdos si sabia que estaba vestido con su túnica azul.

Al intentar levantarse, sintió como su brazo derecho era aprisionado por la muchacha de cabello café que estaba envuelta en su ropa. Con delicadeza la aparto intentando dejarla dormir un poco mas; pero no pudo resistir el frotar sus mejillas pecosas y apartar un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

\- ¿Qué rayos paso anoche? – se pregunto en voz baja, al momento de frotarse el rostro con sus palmas.

La luz del sol apenas podía penetrar entre los aboles pero brindaba calor y bastante luz a donde se encontraban.

\- Nada…

\- Mmm?

\- No paso nada…

\- ¿Estabas despierta?

\- Digamos que algunas personas despertamos de mejor manera que otras…

\- Lo que tu digas… – le siguió el juego, luego pregunto nervioso – o-oye, sobre lo de anoche, acas-

\- No paso nada… – susurro molesta – ahora ve a por algo de comida, que me muero hambre.

El espadachín, aun sorprendido intento articular algún regaño, pero nada salía de su boca.

En silencio se levantó, tomo su espada y se encamino a donde escuchaba un arroyo cercano.

\- Por cierto ¡Me debes ropa nueva! – grito con molestia Taliyah para luego envolverse de nuevo en la túnica azul.

Yasuo giro, y levanto la ceja extrañado.

Agito la cabeza, y volvió a su camino.

\- Chiquilla impertinente… ¿Cuándo fue que ella empezó a dar las ordenes?– susurro mientras se frotaba la melena suelta, mientras lo hacía encontró varias hojas y ramas puntiagudas enmarañadas a su cabello algo húmedo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?... Ummm no vuelvo a tomar una sola gota de sake nunca más…

* * *

 **Buenas! que tal la vida? Ajetreada? Cansina? Divertida tal vez?**

 **la mia se resume en esas dos primeras :(** **Lo siento, es que hay muchas cosas que hacer, estudios, trabajo, y el vicio de los juegos... En los cuales si que me meti de lleno.**

 **No lo hagan nunca lograran salir!**

 **nah mentira xD**

 **Ee, ya basta de excusas. Que aqui estoy yo para agradecer sus lecturas, sus visitas, sus favs y sus review. muchas gracias por el apoyo y toda su paciencia.**

 **Espero que disfruten de la lectura, que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir acerca de nuestra waifu del desierto favorita. Alguna vez dije que la amaba? xD y tambien me gusta ver como lidia con situaciones dificiles muajajaja.**

 **Tenia pensado otra escena luego de la cascada, pero vi que no combinaba con lo que seguia despues. Asi que cambie por algo mejor y menos escuro.**

 **Por cierto si alguien quiere "esa" version dark me avisa que la tengo guardada.**

 **Oh si, y no me eh olvidado de nuestra querda Shyv, todo esta en desarrollo y la traere lo mas rapido que pueda :S**

 **Bye bye y que suban muchos niveles alla en el mundo real.**


End file.
